


Letters from the Afterlife

by FievreAlgide



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FievreAlgide/pseuds/FievreAlgide
Summary: Saint-Just welcomes his fellow régicides and former colleagues in the afterlife.
Kudos: 8





	1. Dear Collot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a tasteless covid19-inspired "fanfic". Actually it's not about covid19 at all. It's about what you're willing to sacrifice in order to survive from it. 
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely people, some of them "friends", who wished me to die of covid19 for daring to defend our fragile freedoms in a world overwhelmingly tempted by authoritarianism.

Look how well it worked out for you, Collot. You still died of yellow fever in Cayenne. 

You were so afraid to die, you threw everything away, and allied with people who were our common enemy. 

And yet you still died two years later. _They_ sent you to your death.

You had the pathetic life you paid for with your ideals for two more years. 

I hope it was worth it.


	2. Dear Tallien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint-Just welcomes his fellow régicides and former colleagues in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a tasteless covid19-inspired "fanfic". Actually it's not about covid19 at all. It's about what you're willing to sacrifice in order to survive from it.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely people, some of them "friends", who wished me to die of covid19 for daring to defend our fragile freedoms in a world overwhelmingly tempted by authoritarianism.

Was it worth it, Tallien?

Oh yes you lived. And died at 53. Of leprosy. In poverty. Shunned by all. Kept alive by a pension a _baron_ begged for you to get from a _king_ , the brother of the king you voted the death of. So pathetic you didn't even get deported to Brussels like the other régicides because you were dying anyway.

You were 27 when you interrupted me, silenced me forever. You got to get to 27. I didn't. We were born the same year.

Were the 26 more years you got worth it?

Was it really worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever understood Saint-Just on the morning of 9 Thermidor as well as I do now.
> 
> If you value your life so much you're willing to betray the world we were building and the very principles that made it worth living in the first place, then you are paying for your life with your ideals, with your soul, and you are diminishing it to the same level as the very virus you've declared your enemy, which can only live through hosts.
> 
> And you are breaking my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever understood Saint-Just on the morning of 9 Thermidor as well as I do now.
> 
> If you value your life so much you're willing to betray the world we were building and the very principles that made it worth living in the first place, then you are paying for your life with your ideals, with your soul, and you are diminishing it to the same level as the very virus you've declared your enemy, which can only live through hosts. 
> 
> And you are breaking my heart.


End file.
